VIDEO GAMES
by xXGamerNAnimeloverXx
Summary: Yugi and Yami are married gamers. They both enjoy gaming very much. But Yami doesn't think that Yugi is ready for horror games. Yes, This is YAOI. Don't like it? Don't read it.


Hahahow's it goin' bros?

This is xXGameNAnimeloverXx bringing you a wondrous gift… ANOTHER STORY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I own any other series.**

**I do not own Jack The Ripper, Game stop, SLENDER, or YouTube!**

**YES! THIS IS YAOI!**

**SPOILERS FOR SLENDER!**

I now bring you,

**VIDEO GAMES**

Yugi and Yami are both gamers. Yugi plays horror games while Yami plays teenish, kinds of games. They enjoy it a lot and they make Youtube videos of them playing the games.

That night, Yugi was doing a recording of him playing _JACK THE RIPPER _(Don't ask, I just made it up). Surprisingly, he was halfway through the game. It was dark outside, and he shut off all of the lights in the house for the full experience. Yami was upstairs playing his game and making a video as well. "Alright, so I'm guessing that we put the needle in his… brain?" Yugi said in his microphone, trying to complete the puzzle of the game. He completed the puzzle and maneuvered his character to the door. But there was a monster on the other side and slashed through the door, unexpectedly. "AAAAHHHH!" Yugi screamed and fell out of his chair. The scream could be heard all over the house and it made Yami jump off of his chair and made a hard landing on the floor, UPSTAIRS. Back downstairs, Yugi got up and got his headset back on and adjusted the microphone and continued the game. He started panting heavily at the game.

"Oh, I'm going to have so many nightmares after this." he said. "Aibou?" Yami asked while walking down the stairs. Yugi paused the game and said his goodbyes and turned the recorder off. "Yes Yami?" "I was just wondering why you screamed. You nearly broke my headset. Yugi, those things cost a lot of money, you kno-" "I'm sorry, Yami. It was just the game. The monster scared me." "Yugi, I don't know if you should be playing these computer games." Yami picked up the case to the game. He looked closely as the rating. "Yugi, this game is rated 'M'. This is a game that I should be playing.." Yugi frowned. Seeing this, Yami went over and hugged him. "It's ok. I'll let you play but… just.. Be more careful, okay?" Yami asked, still embracing Yugi. "Thanks, Yami." "Well, Yugi I still have to play my game. So I'll let you go." Yami said, kissing Yugi. Yami tried to go upstairs, but apparently, he was stuck. Yami looked over and saw that the microphones (of course, attached to the headsets) were caught together. Yugi laughed and tried to untangle them, which he completed. "Thanks, Yugi." Yami said, kissing Yugi one more time and heading back upstairs. Yugi smiled and went back to more of his gaming.

* * *

The next morning, Yami went downstairs and found Yugi sound asleep on his laptop's keyboard. It was Monday and Yugi needed to go to work. Yami shook Yugi's shoulder lightly. "Yugi, come on it's time to wake up." he said. A slow groan came from Yugi. His eyes slowly opened and got up from his wet from drooling keyboard. "Ah, so you're awake." Yami said. Yugi rubbed his eyes. "What time is it, Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami looked over at the clock. "It's 9 o' clock, Yugi. Time for work." Yami answered. Yugi got up and went upstairs to his room to get dressed. While back downstairs, Yami wan in the kitchen sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the news paper. Yugi soon came downstairs in his work uniform. He walked over to Yami's side and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be home around five, ok?" Yugi whispered. "Alright. I'll call you on my break." Yami whispered back, giving Yugi a kiss. Yugi then got up, and went to his car to drive to work.

Yugi then parked at his job, _Game Stop_ (Go figure). He walked into the store, admiring the new game consuls and games. "Hey, Yugi." Joey said, slightly waving to Yugi behind the counter. "Hey Joey." The store was empty considering that they just opened. "So Yugi, are there any new games out that you might like?" Joey asked. Yugi thought for a moment. "Honestly, not really Joey." Yugi said. Then a customer came inside the store.

At about 1:00,as promised, Yami said he would call Yugi during his break. At the store, Yugi heard his phone ring. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"_Hey Yugi. What's up?" _Yami asked over the phone.

"Hi, Yami. Not much, we only have a few customers in the store. If we keep this up, I might actually make it home early, at about 3:30." Yugi said.

"_That's great! Oh, and I have a little surprise for you too."_

"Really? What is it?"

"_Well, on YouTube, I got some comments of people telling me to play a game series with you, considering that I mentioned you as my husband in one of my videos."_

Yugi's eyes lit up.

"Really? Yami, that's wonderful!"

"_Yes, I knew you would like it."_

"I love it. By the way, what game are we playing?"

Yami thought for a moment into wanting to make his husband even more happy.

"_Well, why don't you pick a game from the store. It could be a horror game or anything you like. I'll play it with you."_

"Aw, Yami! That's awesome! I'll be more than glad to pick a game out!"

"_Alright. I have to get back now. I'll see you at 4:00 then."_

"Alright, Yami. Bye. Love you"

"_Bye. Love you too."_ Yami then hung up. Joey came over to where Yugi was. "So Yugi? I heard your going to play some games with Yami, huh?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded. "Well, I'll take over the store for a little bit. You can go in the back and pick out which games you'd want to buy." Joey said. "Thanks, Joey." Yugi said and opened the door to the back.

* * *

It was 4:00, and Yami went to go home. He was very happy to be playing a game series with Yugi. Once he got home, he opened the door and found Yugi playing the XBOX 360. "So, playing without me?" Yami asked. "Yugi turned around and smiled. "Oh? This? No, it was just until you came back." Yugi said, walking over to Yami and hugging him. "Did you pick out which game we're playing?" Yugi nodded. "Which game are we playing?" Yami asked. "We are playing _SLENDER_." Yugi said as he showed Yami the case. _I've heard about this game. You're supposed to collect 8 pages without this 'Slender Man' killing you. This game is very interesting to me. I sure am glad to be playing it with Yugi. It will be funny, and romantic,_ Yami thought. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go play some _SLENDER_!" Yami said, heading upstairs to their bedroom, or where Yami does his game recordings and such.

Once all of the lights where turned off, (for the full experience, of course) Yami put the recording on and put the game in. Once everything was settled, they proceeded on.

* * *

At this point Yugi and Yami collected 5 notes, about the time the Slender Man was about to come. Yami maneuvered the character all through the forest. They both heard dark music. Yami maneuvered the character to look back. And there he was, far, but noticeable, The Slender Man. "Yugi, this is starting to freak me out." Yami said . "Just go with it, Yami. We only have 3 more pages to collect." Yami nodded and turned the character around to see if The Slender Man was behind him. And sure enough, he was about 3 feet away from him. "AAAAHH!" Yami screamed, He immediately turned the character back and walked forward, all while Yugi was laughing hysterically. "Okay… lets.. Let's be more careful while doing this be if we don't we'll ha- AAAAHHHHH!" Yami screamed again. He was being a fool and again turned the character to see if the Slender Man was behind them. And sure enough, he was about 5 inches away. This also scared Yugi as well. "Okay. Well, now it's PROVEN that I will never play this game." Yami said, wiping the sweat off his head. "Well, it was pretty fun though." Yugi said, facing Yami. "Yeah, I guess it was pretty fun." Yami agreed. He turned to face Yugi. Yami leaned over and gave a passionate kiss to Yugi (YES, WITH THE RECORDER STILL ON. Oh, and P.S, In both of their YouTube videos, they both have webcams in the corner so people can see their funny reactions =3) and turned the recorder off. The both took off their headsets. It was already 11:00, so they figured that they'd better go to bed and upload the video in the morning. But Yami game Yugi one last kiss before going to bed. _I Certainly enjoyed today with Yugi. I hope we can do it again sometime. _Yami thought before snuggling up to Yugi and falling asleep.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, bros.

I do take requests so review if you like and I will do more stories in the meantime.

'Till we meet again.


End file.
